


something flutters

by orphan_account



Series: hs bfs [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>despite baekhyun always wanting to go to the skate park and play video games instead of doing his homework like he should be, kyungsoo thinks baekhyun is a really nice boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something flutters

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for [sooenaemoured](http://sooenaemoured.livejournal.com).

If Kyungsoo were to give himself a grade on being a boyfriend, he would probably earn an A+, and it's not just because he thinks so; he knows so. As he sits in homeroom with about three minutes before the first bell rings, Kyungsoo stares at the empty seat next to him, only mildly glaring at it instead of fuming and exploding like a time-bomb (which is what he really wants to do right now). He pulls out his cell phone again, furiously typing away to his number one contact for the nth time in the last hour. No replies though. He sighs, dejected, before setting his phone aside and gathering his notebook and ballpoint pen.

Being the wonderful boyfriend he is, Kyungsoo sent Baekhyun numerous texts this morning (well, not just this morning; more like every morning), reminding him that staying up until 2 a.m. playing video games was not healthy for a high school student and that he needed to get his ass up. Baekhyun didn't even bother replying.

It's three seconds until the bell rings that Baekhyun stumbles in, hair disheveled with his shirt not buttoned correctly and one end longer than the other. When Baekhyun finally makes it to his chair, his face instantly meets the desk top, mumbling incoherent sentences into the furniture. Kyungsoo doesn't hesitate to reach over and fix the mess of his shirt, undoing the small buttons until they are situated correctly. Baekhyun smiles and mumbles out a thanks, but Kyungsoo doesn't waste a moment and smacks Baekhyun's head with his textbook before scooting back to his own seat.

The teacher enters then, and Kyungsoo focuses his attention back on the board to start taking notes in his organized notebook, save for the few times Baekhyun got a hold of his notebook and doodled in the margins. The teacher progresses through his lecture material, Kyungsoo meticulously copying every single word the teacher says, thoroughly making sure he comprehends the information. He can see out of the corner of his eye Baekhyun huffing, taking notes at a much slower rate than the majority of the classroom.

Kyungsoo's scribbling down the formulas for the math equations that should have memorized when sees a paper ball hit the corner of his desk. He sneaks a peak and sees Baekhyun grinning at him with a finger pressed to his lips but his eyes motioning for him to open it. Kyungsoo brings all the energy he has to his eyes, giving Baekhyun a heated glare to which he only earns a pout in reply. What a waste of a glare.

He pretends to ignore the cheer Baekhyun does at his side as he peels the paper open, very aware of not tearing the edges. In Baekhyun's messy handwriting, he reads, _'want to join me at the skate park ;)'_. He tucks away the note in his desk, choosing not to respond to the message.

It's only a few seconds later when another crumpled up page lands directly in front of him. This time Baekhyun blinks his eyes obnoxiously until Kyungsoo opens this note too. He's starting to get a minor headache. _'please? ;nnn;'_

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, sliding the note on top of the other one before giving a little nod in agreement. Baekhyun beams at him, giving a short giggle before focusing his attention back on the notebook placed in front of him.

Kyungsoo sighs as he watches Baekhyun lie his head on his side, facing the window and away from Kyungsoo. He really needs to learn how to say no.

 

 

The skate park has never been Kyungsoo's favorite place. Indeed the weather is wonderful and the bench he likes to occupy is always free, but he is still wary of it. A lot of the other teenagers that flock to this venue don't wear any pads, and the sight of blood and scrapes makes Kyungsoo wince and throw up in his mouth a little. So he now keeps his eyes fixated on his notebook and watches over both his and Baekhyun's belongings.

"Soo!" Kyungsoo looks up from his book at the sound of his name, greeted with the sight of Baekhyun in his helmet and elbow pads, waving his arms around like a maniac. Much more subtly, Kyungsoo waves back, biting on his lip when Baekhyun grins and grabs his skateboard and heads off to the ramp along with some lanky kid in their class named Sehun.

Occasionally, Kyungsoo will feel a tiny surge of jealously bubble up in him as he watches Baekhyun and Sehun laugh their heads off and skate together, giving each other cheers when they execute a difficult move. Sometimes, he wishes he would take up skating, just so he can spend more time with his boyfriend, but then he remembers that one time Baekhyun almost fractured his rib, so he avoids skating as much as possible.

"Kyungsoo!" He turns and sees Chanyeol bounding over to him with a backpack hanging off of both of his arms. He doesn't ask for permission to sit down next to him, but he doesn't need it anymore since they've been sitting together at this spot for around half a year. "Here with Baekhyun again?" He asks, pushing some of his fallen strands of hair behind his snapback.

Kyungsoo smiles. "You know I wouldn't voluntarily choose to be here if it weren't for Baekhyun." Chanyeol nods in agreement, pulling out a Calculus textbook, reminding Kyungsoo that he needs to sit Baekhyun down to do some actual studying. "Sehun?"

Chanyeol's head bobs up and down again, grinning widely. Sehun is Chanyeol's boyfriend, and since Baekhyun and Sehun became acquainted at the skate park, it's only natural Kyungsoo and Chanyeol did too. Sure, Chanyeol's a little clumsy and a little too loud for Kyungsoo's liking, but he's a genius in anything related to science and thanks to Chanyeol's tutoring Kyungsoo bumped his barely B plus into a solid A.

"Hey Chanyeol? While you're here can you help me go over the process of cell division again?" As if Kyungsoo struck a good chord with Chanyeol, he practically glows in delight as he ruffles through his bag to pull out his Biology notes and flips to the section on meiosis and mitosis.

It's almost dinnertime when Baekhyun and Sehun saunter over, sweaty and gross in their equipment. "I'm beat," Baekhyun says as he throws off his helmet onto the ground and he plops down in the grass, gratefully taking the bottle of water out of Kyungsoo's outstretched hand. He grins widely as he says, "I don't think I can feel my legs now." He pretends to ignore the stare Kyungsoo sends him.

Sehun nods in agreement. "You should have seen Baekhyun's treflip though. Probably done cleaner than most professionals." Chanyeol smiles, reaching up to ruffle Sehun's hair, to which Sehun flinches to hide his embarrassment, but the flush on his cheeks gives him away.

Kyungsoo stands, packing away the last of Baekhyun's gear into his backpack. "We should head home. Your mom said she was making Italian tonight." Baekhyun frowns, but makes to move anyway, letting Kyungsoo brush off anything excess off of his school shirt.

"I'm not in the mood for Italian though," Baekhyun whines as Kyungsoo pulls up the straps to his backpack and zips up all the open pockets. "Can we stop somewhere and get some takeout food? I promise I actually have money this time!"

Baekhyun waves over his shoulder as Chanyeol and Sehun head off in the other direction. When Kyungsoo looks back, he sees Chanyeol's arm wrapped over Sehun's shoulder affectionately, keeping him close by as he whispers into his ear. He envies them a little, but Baekhyun distracts him by pulling on the sleeve of his school jacket, tugging him along as they head towards the bus stop.

"You don't need anymore cup ramen," Kyungsoo chides as they both approach the terminal, choosing to sit on an empty bench with an overhang directly above it. "I've seen all the empty packages in your trashcan and trust me, you don't need anymore."

Baekhyun leans back, draping his arm over the top of the bench and unconsciously also kind of over Kyungsoo's shoulders. "But there's a limited edition flavor. I have to make sure I enjoy it to the best of my ability before it becomes out of stock."

Kyungsoo shakes his head, watching carefully for their bus. "Not for the rest of the week. At least try to eat your mother's cooking, it will make her feel better." Baekhyun eyes him wearily but he presses on. "Besides, it's not like her food tastes bad, you're just addicted to your junk food." Baekhyun shrugs at him, neither confirming nor denying the fact as he gets on his feet when he sees their bus approaching.

The conversation is put on hold while they both climb up onto the bus, swiping their students I.D. cards before sauntering towards the back. Baekhyun chooses the second to last row of the bus, claiming his spot right next to the window and Kyungsoo sits down next to him, clutching his backpack to his chest.

Kyungsoo, ready to continue his spiel, is interrupted when Baekhyun lies his head down onto Kyungsoo's shoulder, snuggling into the knit comfortably. "I'll try to cut back," Baekhyun agrees, smiling softly as he looks at Kyungsoo. "I promise." His eyes crinkle, forming into a crescent shape that makes him look so innocent and Kyungsoo pointedly looks away, murmuring something vaguely under his breath as Baekhyun shifts closer.

On the way home, Baekhyun falls asleep on Kyungsoo's shoulder with his mouth hanging open. Kyungsoo is appalled, but lets him sleep there anyway. He's just glad Baekhyun is asleep when he leans over and rests his head on top of Baekhyun's.

 

 

After a dinner with Baekhyun's family, Kyungsoo treks back home and to his room, pulling out his Calculus book to work on the problems due next week.

Baekhyun would make fun of him, if he were here, because it's a Friday night and Kyungsoo is spending his free time working on homework, which according to Baekhyun is the last thing any self-respecting teenager should do. But Kyungsoo doesn't mind; in fact, he enjoys his fruitful weekends much more when the thought of homework is out of his mind and he can instead catch up on all the newest manga chapters.

It's a surprise when his phone chirps and it's Baekhyun's special notification. _'window?'_

Kyungsoo scrambles to get out of his desk chair, trying not to appear too excited as he lifts up the window and pokes his head out to see Baekhyun sitting on the window ledge from his own bedroom. "Can I come over?" Baekhyun asks, batting his eyelashes at his boyfriend because he knows Kyungsoo has some sort of weakness to it.

Kyungsoo bites his lower lip, perplexed. "I'm studying though, and you're nothing but a distraction."

Baekhyun holds his hands up, holding out his very own Calculus book. "That's the thing! I need your help because I do not understand literally anything out of this chapter." When he sees Kyungsoo's look of hestiation, he doesn't forget to add, "Please?"

"Fine." Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun is already climbing out the window, notebook and textbook in hand as he moves onto the tree branch in his backyard. "If you're coming over that way at least be careful! I'd rather not have you break a bone on your way over." Baekhyun grins as he scoots down the tree branch and maneuvers himself to another branch. "I don't know why you can't just go down your stairs and walk over here like a normal person," Kyungsoo says, tinged with nervousness as Baekhyun crawls across to his window. He reaches out his hand to pull him in as Baekhyun lands on the roof safely.

Baekhyun pecks his on the cheek, leading Kyungsoo to back up and squeak at the sudden action. "It's not as romantic if I go through your front door," Baekhyun teases as he makes himself at home on Kyungsoo's twin sized bed. He even opens his textbook to the correct section and his notebook to a blank sheet of paper before looking up at Kyungsoo expectedly. "Aren't we going to get started?"

Kyungsoo asks, shocked, "Wait, you're actually here to study?"

Baekhyun nods slowly with his eyebrows furrowed. "Why else would I bring my stuff over here?" A smirk takes over Baekhyun's face. "Why? Did you want to do something else?" He wiggles his eyebrows for emphasis.

Kyungsoo pushes him off the bed for good measure.

Once they get through over half of the chapter, Baekhyun looks like he's about fall asleep directly on his textbook. Kyungsoo nudges him to full alertness and smiles softly when he sniffles a few times and wipes the sleep out of his eyes. "I think I got it," Baekhyun says through a yawn, running a hand through his hair as he slouches.

Kyungsoo clucks his tongue. "I think you need to get some sleep." Baekhyun nods in agreement, flopping back onto Kyungsoo's comforter. "You really need to stop playing video games so late at night."

"But what else am I supposed to do when you're already asleep?" Baekhyun retorts, yawning loudly again before holding out his arms to Kyungsoo. He ignores the glare Kyungsoo sends and instead chooses to sit up and bring Kyungsoo to lay down next to him.

Kyungsoo pokes Baekhyun's cheek with his index finger, turning it back and forth until Baekhyun whines and rolls away. "Sleep, like a normal person." Despite his antics, Kyungsoo reaches across Baekhyun to pull the blanket over the both of them. It's a tight squeeze, but Baekhyun doesn't hestiate to move closer, tucking his head right into the crook of Kyungsoo's neck.

"Sleep is for the weak," Baekhyun counters with no bite, his eyelids already fluttering to a close. With a shake of his head, Kyungsoo turns off his side lamp before burying himself under the pile of blankets.

"Hey, Soo?" Baekhyun calls in a small voice, blinking his eyes a few times to keep him up for just a little longer. Kyungsoo hums in acknowledgement and Baekhyun smiles, "Thank you." Baekhyun lifts himself up to press a soft kiss onto Kyungsoo's lips, smiling against them before pulling away and lying back down and away from Kyungsoo.

Just for a moment, Kyungsoo lets his fingers linger over his lips until he feels a smile blossom on his face. Carefully, he scoots in next to Baekhyun and he can smell the olive oil shampoo that Baekhyun uses regularly. It only makes him move closer until Kyungsoo can settle his head right behind Baekhyun's neck.

He breathes deeply, letting his eyes close on their own until sleep overcomes him.

 

  

"Why are we here again?" Baekhyun asks as he balances a pencil on his upturned lips. "When I mentioned date, I didn't know we'd be taking a trip to the library. I thought you liked me."

"We'll only be here for an hour, max." Kyungsoo replies smoothly as he types away on his laptop, books stacked high directly next to him. Thanks to Baekhyun, Kyungsoo somehow managed to push back writing his research paper until two days before it's due. He knew Baekhyun would be whiny, but he didn't know how much. He pulls out his secret weapon, a bento with Baekhyun's name on it, out of his backpack, sliding it across the table and smirking at the gasp Baekhyun makes. "Will this be enough to keep you occupied?"

Baekhyun looks up at him with sparkles in his eyes. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" As he pops off the lid, Baekhyun moans at the sight of the food. "And it has all my favorites. It's like food porn." He thanks Kyungsoo when he hands him his chopsticks and rolls up his sleeves eagerly. "You'll have to tell me what convenience store you buy these bentos because I think I'm in heaven."

Kyungsoo hides his grin behind a library book. It's still his little secret that Kyungsoo spends his nights preparing bentos for Baekhyun's lunch, filling it with his favorite assortment of meats, but not forgetting to add vegetables. (Baekhyun is still not suspicious about the fact that cucumbers have never been included in these bentos.) Nervous as to what Baekhyun would think about the whole ordeal the first time he brought it, Kyungsoo lied by saying it was a store-bought brand and the look at Baekhyun's face was enough to have him making bentos almost every single day over the past year.

Baekhyun courteously leans over the table, holding out his chopsticks with a piece of kimchi wedged in between them. Obediently, Kyungsoo opens his mouth and eats it, shooting Baekhyun a smile in satisfaction before diverting his attention back on the books.

With an accidental slip of his arm, Kyungsoo spills half of the bottle of uncapped water across his rubric, smuding the words together until he can't distinguish them. Startled, Baekhyun gets up from the table, setting down his bento and chopsticks. "I'll go get some paper towels," Baekhyun states before he hurries off towards the bathrooms.

Kyungsoo sighs at the turn of events as he moves the library books away so they don't end up wet as well. He'd rather not pay a fine for damaging public property. Baekhyun quickly returns a roll of paper towels, helping Kyungsoo wipe up the trail of water. "Well, it looks like you got what you wanted," Kyungsoo says as he cleans off the last of the water, "I guess we'll have our date earlier than expected."

Their date mostly is filled with things that Baekhyun wants to do: going to the comic book store (even though Kyungsoo is kind of excited about that one), checking out video games at the department store, and going to the skateboard shop located next to the gelato place.

One thing that Kyungsoo likes to keep on the down low is that he is a sucker for any shoujo manga. So while Baekhyun peruses the lastest Naruto book, Kyungsoo naturally gravitates to the section with pastel colored bookshelves. He engrosses himself in Hirunaka no Ryuusei, fuming as he reads the dynamics between Suzume and Shishio-sensei because obviously Mamura is the better choice—

"Kyungsoo?" He looks up from the manga, seeing Baekhyun standing that with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. He quickly snaps the book shut, tucking it back in its spot before scurrying off towards the exit with Baekhyun hot on his tail.

When Baekhyun catches up, Kyungsoo halts, pushing a finger to Baekhyun's lips. "Don't. Say. A. Word."

Baekhyun shrugs, grinning slyly when Kyungsoo drops his hand back to his side. "I wasn't going to say a word. I was just letting you know that I was ready to go."

"Sure you weren't," Kyungsoo counters, walking at a quicker pace to leave Baekhyun behind. "Next time you decide to sleep during Calculus again I'll make sure that I remember that." He pretends he doesn't hear Baekhyun insisting for him to slow down as he peddles forward towards the department store.

The chase doesn't last long though, and their roles reverse as Baekhyun quickly becomes enthralled by the video games as soon as he spots them and Kyungsoo trails after him. Baekhyun spits out information rapid fire until Kyungsoo's head is spinning and he can only nod to everything he says. But luckily, their journey in the video game department ends quickly after Baekhyun realizes his money can barely even buy him a video game case. Head hung low in despair, Baekhyun allows Kyungsoo to pull him away from all the electronics.

Kyungsoo feels the most awkward when he's surrounded by people who have more knowledge than him on skateboarding and by all the equipment, especially when Baekhyun abandons him to go look at the newest items. Some employee comes up to him and asks him questions about what kind of skateboard he wants and if he's interested on being a part of their e-mail newsletter. Shell-shocked, Kyungsoo can only dumbly hang his mouth open until Baekhyun comes in to his rescue from the side.

"Sorry," Baekhyun says sheepishly, "I kind of got caught up in the moment."

"You think?" Kyungsoo replies, annoyed. "Why are we here again? Don't you already own a good enough skateboard?"

Baekhyun makes a noise of confirmation in response. "I like to check out the new gear though, and see if my money is worth the upgrade." He runs his hand over one of the boards, inspecting the wheels and the deck closely. "Apparently not though." Baekhyun clucks his tongue before turning around and heading out of the store. As soon as they are outside, Baekhyun inhales deeply, stretching his limbs before asking, "How about some ice cream now?"

Kyungsoo grins, bumping Baekhyun's shoulder as they walk off in the right direction. "It's gelato, you idiot."

Baekhyun scoffs. "That's just an Italian word for ice cream. It tastes like ice cream so it's ice cream." His boyfriend doesn't bother to go into the details of the churning process of both ice cream and gelato but chooses to roll his eyes instead.

They walk home together with their cups of gelato in hand, the double chocolate extreme gelato dribbling down Baekhyun's chin onto his sweater as Kyungsoo tries to clean him off with some spare napkins. Kyungsoo's own raspberry gelato is starting to melt in the container, but Baekhyun doesn’t seem to mind or pay any attention to the matter as he snatches it away and slurps down the remaining contents of his dessert.

Baekhyun kisses him on the cheek on the steps to Kyungsoo’s front entrance, grinning teasingly when Kyungsoo squawks indignantly in surprise and cups the apple of his cheeks, mouth opening and closing as he tries to put words together in a single sentence.

“See you later babe,” Baekhyun winks and wiggles his eyebrows as he knows it will only cause the blush to deepen in saturation. It does.

He hurries off with another exaggerated wink, leaving Kyungsoo alone with his fish-shaped mouth as he races to his house and shuts the door without another word.

Once Baekhyun is out of sight, Kyungsoo grumbles under his breath and drops down in a crouch as he attempts to will his reddening blush away from his cheeks so his mother won’t interrogate him as soon as he walks through the door.

It doesn’t work because it only replays the moment in his mind again and again, leading Kyungsoo to curse under his breath. Stupid Baekhyun and stupid cheek kisses.

 

 

It’s not often that Kyungsoo succumbs to illness (the last time he was forced to stay home was around the sixth grade), but when he does, it hits him hard.

He’s buried underneath a pile of two extra-thick blankets and one thin one even if it’s not really necessary. His mother made sure he was equipped with four boxes of Kleenex and the largest mug of hot tea Kyungsoo has ever seen in his entire seventeen years of life. His head throbs like a bitch and he’s breaking out into a profuse sweat from underneath all of the covers, but it’s better than when he removes them, which cause him to instantly feel like he’s become one with the South Pole.

He hates the feeling of sickness, hates the feeling of nausea, hates the weird aftertaste hanging out in his mouth, and hates the feeling of having a useless day when he can’t even enjoy himself to the best of his ability. The only up side is that this is his one chance to re-watch the Avengers and take in every little detail he missed the first time he watched it.

Kyungsoo has a mild infatuation with Marvel films and a mild infatuation with Jeremy Renner (not that he would ever tell Baekhyun), so he watches intensely and gasps as dramatically as he can without choking on his gross, sickly saliva when Agent Barton shoots an arrow into the head of one of the aliens. Even though it’s no surprise, Kyungsoo cheers anyway before he sends himself into a coughing fit that lasts about a minute.

His phone vibrates from his side table, buzzing in a familiar ringtone that Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate to answer to. Kyungsoo grins as he opens it and thinks that maybe there are two upsides.

From: Baekhyun  
_i miss u :(_

To: Baekhyun  
_get off your phone and pay attention. you’re taking my notes as well, remember? this stuff is important, college exams and all._

From: Baekhyun  
_but ancient literature is boringgggg_

To: Baekhyun  
_it’s not ancient._

From: Baekhyun  
_if my dad knows what it is then it’s ancient_

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. And Baekhyun calls him the drama queen.

To: Baekhyun  
_i’m done talking to you because otherwise i’ll never get these notes goodbye and take good notes. this stuff is important!_

From: Baekhyun  
_:( :( you love lecture notes more than me. i am very disheartened. :( :(_

Kyungsoo smiles, gripping onto his phone tightly, ignoring all the enemies the Hulk is taking out with his bare fists on the television in front of him before replying:

To: Baekhyun  
_thanks byunbaek_

Kyungsoo doesn’t get a response right away, so he assumes that Baekhyun is actually taking some notes and doing actual schoolwork before his phones chimes again.

From: Baekhyun  
_O//////O_

 

 

_love u_

Throughout the last twenty or so minutes of the movie, Kyungsoo can’t stop giggling and he blames it on his fever.

 

 

Somewhere in between the switch to the Lord of the Rings trilogy, Kyungsoo passes out and doesn’t wake up until his phone continuously vibrates into the side of his stomach. He groans as he sits up with a struggle, pushing back his hair and grabbing a tissue to wipe off the sweat coating the entirety of his forehead. He swipes his phone open, squinting his eyes to read the message.

From: Baekhyun  
_do you see my airplanes? ^^_

Kyungsoo moves his upper body around, bending as far as he can to look over his bedside and spot a paper plane. Nada. He sends back a negative and his phone chirps seconds later.

From: Baekhyun  
_damn. your window isn’t open wide enough. doesn’t help that the wind is messing with my aim too. stupid laws of physics or something._

Kyungsoo frowns, praying that there aren’t too many airplanes scattered within his mother’s precious and most prized flower garden. The last time Baekhyun sent paper airplanes through his window, only three had actually made it into his room, and just barely; the other forty were stuck in his mother’s carnations and his mother had no problem in marching into his room and dragging him outside to force him into picking them all up. Baekhyun had come over and “assisted” him, as Baekhyun claimed, but Baekhyun seemed to be fonder of stealing kisses from Kyungsoo rather than cleaning up the mess he made.

Not that Baekhyun needs to know, but after he left that day, Kyungsoo took every single paper plane and read them carefully, tracing his fingers of the paper planes that consisted of bad pickup lines, cheesy jokes, and lyrics from songs that Kyungsoo either loved or hated. He found himself having an extra goofy grin on his face before he decided to store them away into a shoebox hidden in the very back of his closet.

Kyungsoo is no less than shocked when Baekhyun barges into his room with a white facemask on, protective gloves, and a bundle of paper airplanes in his arms. “So I tried for a while, but then your mom caught me and told me to man up and come over here myself. She also kind of threatened that if I mess up her hydrangeas she will tear off my dick. So here I am,” Baekhyun grins, dropping what looks like over fifty paper airplanes onto his bed and into every single spot around his legs. Kyungsoo narrows his eyes as he shakes them off, but Baekhyun doesn’t notice and continues his rant anyway. Baekhyun gestures to the mask, “I know you’re contagious though so didn’t want to catch your disease or anything.”

Kyungsoo coughs, raising an eyebrow in question. “Isn’t calling this a disease being a little over dramatic? Besides, there’s a 95 percent chance I caught this from you seeing as you’re sick almost once a month.”

Holding his hands up in defense, Baekhyun easily counters, “I haven’t been sick in at least a month an a half since I lost my voice. Remember that day? Tragic.” Kyungsoo remembers it well because Baekhyun, being the kind of person he is, still carried around a whiteboard and wrote down everything he had to say. He also used it for violence as well. Not Kyungsoo’s favorite day.

A notebook drops into Kyungsoo’s lap and the collage of skateboarding pictures makes him realize it’s Baekhyun’s, the one he uses for all of his courses. “I took the notes. They probably aren’t as _distinguished_ as yours, but they get the point across.” Kyungsoo begins to flip through all the pages and smiles at all the doodles Baekhyun made throughout the school year as he tries to find where the notes begin. “I’ll be right back. I believe the bathroom is calling my name.”

Kyungsoo chuckles before continuing the search for the most current notes. The spot isn’t too hard to discover, as there is a sudden, drastic change in the handwriting from largely spaced symbols to neat and organized notes with highlighted phrases and underlined definitions; also the big bold print that says ‘Notes for my Kyungsoo’ helps determine the beginning.

Kyungsoo breaks out into a large ass grin as he takes in all the arrows that point to words or phrases that Baekhyun claims is ‘valuable information for life experiences (as said by teacher).’

Kyungsoo’s eyes drift to the margin where song lyrics are scribbled down freely; some are so sappy that Kyungsoo has to stop himself from bursting out loud, but they progressively get better as Kyungsoo scrolls through the rest of the pages with lyrics on them. And when he sees his name added into some of the song lyrics, his heart does a little thud in excitement.

He lifts the notebook to hide his face behind it. Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun comes back from the bathroom, wiping his wet hands onto his dark wash jeans as he strides over to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s grin is still plastered on his face as he marks the page he was on before setting it down next to him. “I wasn’t sure about some of the vocab terms, so I asked Joonmyun to explain them to me after class and he wrote down some simpler things in the back. Well, you might understand the teacher’s notes better than I do, I mean you _are_ the one who pays attention in class—“

Kyungsoo doesn’t let Baekhyun utter another word because he chooses to instead pull him down by the neck and pushes their lips (well, more like mask to mouth) together in a soft, chaste kiss. He closes his eyes, slowly opening up his mouth to deepen the movement and Baekhyun gasps, drawing his arms up and holding onto the short sleeves of Kyungsoo’s t-shirt. Kyungsoo presses their lips closer and closer until Baekhyun is basically completely on top of him, and it feels so, so good. It makes Kyungsoo wonder why he doesn’t indulge Baekhyun in more makeout sessions because Baekhyun truly is a fantastic kisser even through a flimsy mask.

When Kyungsoo pulls back, Baekhyun is beet red, covering his face in embarrassment even though he doesn’t really need to since the mask already has that job covered. “That was, um, wow.” Kyungsoo sends him a smile and intertwines their fingers, glove and skin. “So, you get turned on by me taking your notes? If that was all it took I would’ve started paying more attention in class a long, long time ago.” Baekhyun hums thoughtfully and Kyungsoo hits in the arm before wheezing and spirals into another loud coughing fit.

Baekhyun hands him his cup of hot tea, which Kyungsoo is expecting to be lukewarm but is surprisingly piping hot. He nearly burns his tongue on the liquid, but Baekhyun luckily pulls it away before he actually does and blows on the drink lightly for him and then hands it back to him. “Forgot to tell you that I made you another cup. Honey lemon right?” Kyungsoo nods, sipping on the drink and relishes the fact that Baekhyun made his tea exactly how he likes it.

Once he sets the mug back down, Kyungsoo leans forward, resting his head onto Baekhyun’s shoulder and burying his nose into the crook of his neck, figuring that he’s sick and fuck it, he can do and say whatever the hell he wants. “Thank you.” Kyungsoo mumbles and he can practically feel Baekhyun grinning in accomplishment as Baekhyun wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and tugs him closer as if they weren’t already close enough. “I know I don’t say it a lot, or am not super affectionate, but I really do love you.”

It’s silent for a moment, but Baekhyun digs his fingers into his sides a little deeper in understanding and that’s all Kyungsoo needs for him to settle in more comfortably. “What is this? Getting all romantic on me?” Baekhyun tilts Kyungsoo’s face towards him, planting a sweet kiss onto his forehead. “You idiot. I love you too. Kind of have for a while now,” Baekhyun mumbles as he traces a circle into Kyungsoo’s arm, trying to hide his own shyness.

Kyungsoo starts to feel hot again and attempts to shrug off the covers, but Baekhyun doesn’t allow him to move, holding him a tight as possible until Kyungsoo feels like he’s become a koala bear. “You’re going to get sick,” Kyungsoo protests as he tries to pry Baekhyun’s strong grip off of him.

“Nope, doesn’t matter,” Baekhyun responds easily. “My immune system sucks at its job anyway, might as well embrace the illnesses.”

With a shake of his head, Kyungsoo places a kiss on Baekhyun’s warm cheek, letting his lips linger in the spot for a brief moment. “I warned you.”

Baekhyun clucks his tongue and plucks the notebook off the bed sheets and into his lap. “Yeah, yeah, of course you did.” He rolls his eyes before reviewing the notes he diligently wrote down as neatly as he could.

“So,” Kyungsoo coughs, playfully bumping their noses together until he gains Baekhyun’s undivided attention. “I saw the lyrics that your wrote in your notebook.” He nods towards it, and then fits his arms loosely around Baekhyun’s neck so he can’t pull away like he always does when he’s embarrassed and doesn’t want to admit it. “They were… nice.”

“Just nice?” Baekhyun asks, meeting Kyungsoo’s gaze even as he uses a Kleenex to get rid of the bubble of snot starting to conjest in Kyungsoo’s left nostril. “Those lyrics were _amazing_. Downright the best lyrics you will probably ever read.” Kyungsoo giggles when Baekhyun presses a kiss to his nose, not even caring that his nose gets even more stuffed up and accepts the fact that he’s sick as hell. It is nice to indulge Baekhyun every once in a while. “And I should take this time to say thank you for all the bentos.”

Kyungsoo freezes in his spot, and Baekhyun laughs as he kisses his nose repeatedly in an adoring manner. “How long have you known?” Kyungsoo bites onto his lower lip, tugging at the skin there. He knew that Baekhyun would find out soon enough, but he didn’t know he already knew.

“Your mom accidentally told me one night before I left for my house. I didn’t want to tell you because I knew you would get, you know, all flustered and probably stop making them.” He unwinds Kyungsoo’s arm, instead choosing to lace their fingers together and Kyungsoo can see the outline of Baekhyun’s smile even through the material of the cloth.

“Well… is there anything you would like me to add to the bentos?” Kyungsoo asks, jutting out his bottom lip and Baekhyun leans in and kisses him directly on the lips this time.

“More rice would be much appreciated.” Baekhyun grins. “You know if you’re up for that.”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow in a challenging manner, not faltering even as Baekhyun attempts to mirror him but fails miserably. “We’ll see.”

Baekhyun smiles in victory, taking it as a yes and pecks him on the lips again before planting kisses all across his face until Kyungsoo is crying out for help. “Love you babe.”

 

  

Kyungsoo sighs, days later as he sits next to Baekhyun’s bed on his beanbag chair since Baekhyun doesn’t have any normal chairs that actually have legs on them. Baekhyun offered to let him sit on the bed, but Kyungsoo refused, purposefully keeping a very safe and respected distance between the two of them as Baekhyun caught whatever Kyungsoo had, but at least five times worse.

Baekhyun sneezes, loudly, and ends up scaring off a bird sitting that was sitting harmlessly on his window ledge. Kyungsoo cringes as he holds out the tissue box for Baekhyun, who looks as pale as a ghost as he murmurs his thanks. “Told you,” Kyungsoo asserts, applying sanitizer on his glove-covered hands. He can never be too careful.

“Shut up,” Baekhyun groans, falling back into the pillows as he tries to bury himself away from everything. Although reluctant, Kyungsoo stands and brushes back Baekhyun’s sweat-soaked hair, murmuring soft assurances into his ear.

Baekhyun smiles softly. Maybe once he recovers from sickness, he’ll write a song for Kyungsoo about all the things he loves about him because every time Kyungsoo smiles back at Baekhyun, something flutters.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!


End file.
